


October 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here,'' Amos said while he smiled through his tears near Supergirl's grave.





	October 6, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''I'm here,'' Amos said while he smiled through his tears near Supergirl's grave and he remembered usually being too busy with sermon marathons earlier.

THE END


End file.
